This disclosure relates to analog filters with a built-in self-test.
Analog filters are commonly used in telecommunications and other applications. Such filters may form part of an integrated circuit. To assure that the filters meet design specifications, the integrated circuits may be subjected to testing during various stages of development and manufacturing. As a result of the increased complexity of integrated circuits and reduced access to internal circuit nodes, testing the filters in such integrated circuits occasionally results in significant delays during the development, production and maintenance of the integrated circuits.